Picante
by Shashira
Summary: CAPÍTULO FINAL¡¡¡ ¿Cómo te puedes ver obligado a acostarte con cierta pelirroja para hacerle un favor? ¿Y si después te enamoras? AVISO: Pareja extraña.
1. Default Chapter

**Hola¡¡¡ Bueno, antes de continuar decir que  ESTE FIC TIENE TEMÁTICA MUY FUERTE¡¡¡¡¡ **

**Lo digo antes de comencéis a leer. Comentar que la idea básica la cogí de un relato corto de mi escritor favorito: Arturo Pérez – Reverte. Ah¡¡¡ Y que la pareja que la protagoniza es muy rara, rarísima, pero para mí ha sido todo un reto hacerlo. Es algo loco y como tal locura, he calculado que tendrá a lo mucho tres capítulos.**

**Quiero darle gracias a varias personas: Kmila (por ser la musa¡¡) Meiko (por ser más que mi mejor amiga, por ser mi hermana) Patty ( por soportarme en tus momentos de descansos y no mandarme lejos más de una vez) Yussi (por ser la fuente de la esperanza) **

**Y ahora... A LEER¡¡¡**

**********************************************************************************************

PICANTE 

"Hocico de Cerdo" era el burdel más famoso en todo el mundo mágico. Fuera la hora que fuese estaba lleno de magos en busca de sexo o, en el mejor de los casos, de tomar una jarra de hidromiel hasta emborracharse y caer dormidos. Las mujeres abundaban, evidentemente, y las había de todas clases y de todos los colores. Desde la más alta a la más bajita, pasando por la morena y la rubia hasta llegar a las teñidas. Elfos domésticos atendían las mesas yendo de aquí para allá y hermosas veelas bailaban sugerentes danzas en un escenario pequeño y en penumbra.

Un chico rubio y pálido vigilaba todo en un rincón apartado del local. Su nombre era Draco Malfoy y "Hocico de Cerdo" le pertenecía en parte, y digo en parte porque el otro cincuenta por ciento estaba en manos de Fleur Delacour, una francesa sin remordimiento alguno y capaz de hacer lo que fuera con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. Hablaban de manera confidencial con un tipo alto, de piel cetrina y túnica negra.

- El trato está sellado, señor Snape – le decía Draco al hombre, dejando ver una sonrisa afilada en su rostro – Tendrá a la chica toda la noche de mañana.

Severus Snape era un mago muy conocido por la zona oscura de la ciudad. Con negocios clandestinos y varias muertes a su espalda se había creado alrededor de él la reputación de que tenía relaciones con fuerzas tenebrosas y oscuras. Severus Snape tiró una bolsa de terciopelo a la mesa.

- Mil galeones por la mercancía – su voz era suave, pero tenía un deje de malicia – Ahora quiero verla.

Draco asintió y le hizo un gesto a Fleur, que rápidamente se levantó del sofá de cuero rojo y fue andando con su sexy contoneo hasta unas escaleras de hierro forjado situadas a un lado del escenario. El rubio no apartó sus ojos grises de la chica hasta que no la vio desaparecer.

- Es guapa la francesa – se sinceró Snape – Tiene algo... como un aura...

- Por sus venas corre sangre de veela – ante tal declaración el hombre no pudo más que soltar una carcajada. Malfoy se encogió de hombros – Es buena en la cama.

- Eso me han contado... espero que la otra se le parezca en algo – Draco asintió, volviendo a posar su mirada en las escaleras. Y en un susurro que Snape no escuchó dijo:

- Yo también lo espero

**********************************************************************************************

- Póntelo

- No

- Que sí

- Y yo te digo que no¡¡¡¡

Fleur tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba con fuerza un trozo de tela negra entre sus manos. Una chica pelirroja estaba frente a la francesa. Tenía pecas por todos lados y sus ojos marrones relampagueaban de indignación.

- Abajo te están espegando – le espetó, fulminándola con sus ojos azules – Si no bajas en cinco minutos Dgaco te matagá, Ginny..

La pelirroja desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, dándose por vencida

- Iré contigo, pero no me pondré ese maldito vestido.

Fleur respiró profundo, aliviada, y la observó largo y tendido. No sabía lo que tenía aquella jovencita que le hacía tan especial. Ella era más guapa, más alta, con mejores pechos... el fallo estaba en que no era virgen, y Ginny Weasley por mucho que le faltase, conservaba aún ese pequeño tesoro que los hombres tanto adoraban, y por el cual Severus Snape había pagado la nada despreciable suma de mil galeones.

- Vamos, ven conmigo – Y agarrando a la pelirroja del brazo bajaron a tropezones las escaleras de hierro.

**********************************************************************************************

El burdel "Hocico de Cerdo" no era un lugar desconocido para Sirius Black, de hecho, ya había estado antes allí antes para llevar las mercancías que encargaban. Ahora, con el lugar abarrotado de magos bebidos, chicas ligeras de ropa y bailarinas danzando de manera salvaje en el escenario, le entraron unas ganas irrefrenables de quedarse junto a esos desconocidos y divertirse un rato. Pero el trabajo era el trabajo, y sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta el local con un simple propósito: Dejar las cervezas de mantequilla que habían encargado.

Con un movimiento de varita elevó una caja enorme que transportaba la mercancía, dejándola aparcada en un rincón y con sus ojos azules buscó entre la multitud a uno de los dueños del local. Divisó a Fleur Delacour bajando las escaleras de metal, sujetando de manera brusca a una chica pelirroja que se revolvía inquieta.

- Hola – le dijo sonriendo cuando llegó dónde estaba la rubia – Traigo las cervezas de mantequilla que encargaron.

Fleur lo observó coqueta, admirando desde su melena negra hasta su cuerpo delgado y atlético. Soltó a Ginny y comenzó a juguetear con un mechón ondulado de su cabello.

- ¿Nosotgos pedimos cegvezas? – parpadeó varias veces, y Sirius sintió como si algo dentro de él le impulsara a besar a aquella chica.

- Se supone que... esto... – sacó un pergamino de su túnica azul, donde tenía apuntado la dirección - ¿Esto no es "Hocico del Puerco"?

Fleur soltó una carcajada, llevándose una mano a la boca y la otra al cabello rubio que le caía por la espalda.

- Egues muy divegtido – Sirius rió nervioso, notando como sus manos comenzaban a sudar – Ese local está dos calles más abajo - vio que la francesa se acercaba poco a poco a él.  

- Sí... entonces... – intentando por todos los medios no mirar esos ojos azules e imaginarse a esa francesa haciendo cosas indescriptibles con él en la cama,- A...adi... adiós... -  Se dirigió hacia el rincón había dejado la caja enorme que transportaba, viendo como tras ella había multitud de cervezas de mantequilla apiladas, y con un toque de varita volvió a elevar la caja del suelo.

- Ven a visitagnos cuando quiegas – Fleur lo miró de arriba abajo antes de que se fuera – Con... o sin cegveza.

- Lo... lo haré... – y dicho esto salió por donde había entrado.

_"Joder con la francesa"_ pensaba ya motando en su moto en dirección al "Hocico del Puerco" y con la enorme caja en el asiento del copiloto. 

El viento le azotaba el cabello negro y sus ojos azules le lloraban debido a la velocidad con la que iba. Por un lado se maldecía por haberse equivocado de local pero por otro lado le agradaba bastante el hecho de que una belleza como esa, que solo había visto en contadas ocasiones porque casi siempre era Malfoy el que se encargaba de todo, le hubiera recibido con los brazos abiertos. Sobretodo con los brazos abiertos.

Aparcó la moto en un callejón al lado del local, pero su impresión fue enorme cuando  se dio cuenta de que el club estaba cerrado. ¿Ahora que haría con la mercancía? El almacén no abriría hasta el Lunes, y le quedaba por delante todo un fin de semana con la cajita metidita en su pequeña cabaña a las afueras de Hogsmeade.

- Maldita mercancía¡¡¡ - gritó, dándole un golpe a la caja enorme. Pero lo que Sirius nunca se imaginó es que las cajas hablaran, y esa especialmente había dicho _"Ay¡¡¡". _Parpadeó un instante y volvió asestarle otro golpe a la caja, y ésta repitió el mismo sonido: _"Ay¡¡"._

Sacó la varita de su túnica ¿desde cuando las cervezas de mantequilla se quejaban? La observó por delante y alrededor y no le vio nada fuera de lo normal. La rozó con la varita y no emitió ningún sonido. Pasó su mano por la superficie rugosa hasta que finalmente se decidió a quitar la tapa. Y cuando la quitó se juró llevar mercancías como ésa todos los días de su vida.

Ante él salió de la caja una chica delgada, con un trajecito corto y una melena pelirroja que le caía a mechones por la cara, entre ellos Sirius pudo divisar unos ojos marrones que lo miraban espantados.

- Por favor ayúdame¡¡¡

Se tiró a sus brazos, sujetándose a la túnica azul que llevaba y con lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro pecoso. Sirius no se podía creer quién era esa chica: La pelirroja del burdel "Hocico de Cerdo". Ella le tiraba fuertemente haciendo que saliera de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Pero... pero qué estabas haciendo escondida en esa caja?

Ginny pasaba sus ojos marrones de Sirius al callejón y del callejón a Sirius. Si él pudiese.... si él hiciese... entonces....

- Ayúdame¡¡¡¡ - el tono de súplica empleado por aquella pelirroja hizo que el corazón de Sirius se enterneciera de una manera indescriptible.

- ¿Y qué hago para ayudarte? – preguntó, sintiendo como ella sonreía esperanzada entre sus lágrimas.

- ¿Harías lo que fuera? – preguntó.

- Sí

- ¿Cualquier cosa?

- Bueno... sí, supongo que sí...

- Acuéstate conmigo.

- ¿¿CÓMO??

**********************************************************************************************

**Vale, el tema es MUY pero que MUY fuerte, perot enía ganas de escribir un fic basado en algo de Arturo Pérez – Reverte y... salió. **

**Espero vuestros reviews. **

**Besos¡¡¡**


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola a todo el mundo¡¡¡¡ Bueno, me he llevado una sorpresa a ver tantos reviews¡¡ Dios mío 22¡¡¡ Voy a llorar de la emoción¡¡¡ Buahhhhhhhhhh muchas gracias¡¡¡ Pero que no es para tanto, si en realidad es una porquería¡¡¡¡

Bueno antes que nada respondo a los reviews:

* barbi_lupin: **Hombre, yo oscura no a veo, la verdad, lo que pasa es que es un tema que no se suele tratar en un fic. Yo he intentado hacer lo mejor posible para no herir la sensibilidad de algunos lectores, pero que de todos modos es algo que sucede en nuestros días por desgracia. La idea original no es mía, es de un libro, lo que pasa es que yo le hice muchos cambios para amoldarlo a Harry Potter. Gracias por los ánimos¡¡¡ ^_^ Besos¡¡******

* bellatrix_charmed: **Hola niña¡¡¡¡ Si, si, esto continúa, ya solo le queda un capítulo... creo, porque como no he escrito aún el final no tengo ni idea :p. Muchas gracias por todo. ****Cuídate¡¡¡******

* cass metallium: **Es cierto que ésta pareja es muy poco común, es por eso que la escogí, porque para mí ha sido todo un reto el hacerla, aparte de que me he divertido muchísimo y he puesto a prueba todos mis nervios, porque no me hace mucha gracia escribir una escena con mi Sirius y que no esté yo. Es frustrante... Besos¡¡¡******

* Yussi: **Hombre final final... como el del libro no va a ser, pero no porque sea malo, sino porque ya lo tengo planeado, y es en el próximo capítulo. La petición de Ginny me encanta¡¡¡¡ Es que yo me imaginaba la cara de Sirius y.. oh Dios quiero ser Ginny¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Gracias.******

* Medora Black: **Es que no sabía a quién poner de pervertido la verdad, porque Lucius no, que Draco ya lleva el burdel, y después Dumbledore le da un pro cardiaco con el primer roce femenino que tenga, que el pobre ya está viejo. Así que el que me quedaba era él. Gracias por todo y me alero de que te guste mi estilo, lee mis otros fics¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡******

* Bere Radcliffe: **Hola¡¡¡ Bueno te aviso de que Harry no va a aparecer, y Fleur y Draco son los malos¡¡¡¡ De momento no te puedo decir nada más, tú lee y espero que te guste¡¡¡ Besos¡¡******

* PENELOPE BLACK: **Gracias por tu apoyo¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡******

* magda : **Me alegro que te gustara porque es algo paranoica. Sí, es cierto que en el primer capítulo nunca se sabe lo que poner, pero luego ya no paras¡¡¡¡ ******

* Athena Katsura: **Hombre fuerte es pero tampoco es para dar la espalda a los problemas del mundo ¿no? En fin, espero que el segundo capítulo lo leas. Besitos¡¡******

* Phoenix.G.Fawkes: **Ah muchas gracias por alabar mi modo de escribir¡¡¡¡ Me haces feliz¡¡¡ Yo me imagino una motocicleta de estás antiguas, ¿sabes las que te digo? Como la de Sherlock Holmes de los dibujos animados que veía de pequeña jeje. Besos¡¡******

* Kmila: **MI MUSA¡¡¡ Qué feliz me hizo tu review¡¡¡¡ Es que si Ginny pierde la virginidad con Sirius ya a Snape no le sirve, porque él la quiere virgen es la gracia ¿entiendes? Sino le hubiese servido otra cualquiera. Él la quiere desvirgar. Espero que te siga gustando éste capítulo. Besos, besos y más besos¡¡¡¡ Te quiero¡¡¡******

* Yaiza: **Jajaja. Yo continúo y tu lo lees y dejas review ¿si? :P Besos¡¡¡******

* Luadica : **¿En serio te gusta tanto? Bueno yo lo sigo ¿vale? A tus órdenes¡¡¡******

* Selene: **Me alegro que te gustara, pero la categoría es para mayores de trece años ¿no? Yo creo que los niños a esa edad están más espabilaos ya... sino mira mi hermana que tiene 15 y ya no se le ve el pelo yendo de aquí para allá con las amigas. Yo a su edad estaba aún encerrada en casa Jajajajaj. ****Besos¡¡¡******

* Jenny Anderson: **Por desgracia se parece demasiado a  la realidad, y es lo que me apena de verdad. Interesante espero que sea, y también espero que con ello la gente se de cuenta de lo que llegan a sufrir algunas chicas. Besos¡¡******

* Arwen-chan: **Qué mala¡¡ No os hago sufrir¡¡¡¡ Bueno yo lo sigo ¿vale? Pero no soy tan fantástica ¿eh? Muchas gracias por el halago niña¡¡¡ Besos¡¡******

* Denisse: **No suelen tomarlo, pero date cuenta que yo intento verlo lo más cómico posible, tampoco voy a ponerme aquí con una pancarta ni nada, pero sí que es cierto que no deberíamos de ser tan egocéntricos y mirar a nuestro alrededor y ver lo que sucede. Besos¡¡**

* Mirelle : **Siiiiiiiiiii un Sirius / Ginny, una paranoia mala pero es un reto, tengo que acabarlo¡¡¡¡ La última escena también es mi favorita, además me costó poquísimo escribirla, fue la más fácil. ****Besos¡¡******

* Patricya Weasley : **Gracias por los halagos, te pagaré cuando tenga dinero¡¡¡¡ :P Besos¡¡¡******

* Agus y Moony: **Muchas gracias, pero ahora tengo una pregunta ¿cómo puedo pertenecer a la Orden Siriusiana? Yo quiero¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡******

* ^nan^ : **PEASO DE REVIEW Patri Wapa¡¡¡¡ No te quedas cortita ¿eh? Y Andas que no pides nada por al boquita que tienes¡¡¡ De momento decirte que Arturo Pérez Reverte es, en mi opinión, el Dios de la literatura española de nuestros tiempos. Pertenece a la RAE y tiene varios libros en el mercado y una saga llamada "Capitán Alatriste". Escribe periódicamente en el semanal, deberías de leer sus escritor alguna vez, son cortos y bastante buenos. Besos¡¡******

Pues hasta aquí la cosa. Tan sólo decir que tengáis piedad, que el capítulo puede que no sea muy bueno, pero el final se acerca tranquilos. Calculé que el próximo es el último.

Ahora dedicar éste capítulo a Kmila, por ser mi Gran Musa y ayudarme cuando más lo he necesitado aunque esté lejos. Te quiero mucho amiga¡¡¡

Y ahora.... recordad que no lo revisé ^_^, es que estoy floja.

Leed mis otros fics¡¡¡ 

Besos¡¡¡

**********************************************************************************************

**_PICANTE: Capítulo 2_**

Sirius miraba incrédulo a aquella pelirroja que tenía enfrente. Sus ojos oscuros marcados bajo las cejas del mismo tono que su pelo, las lágrimas corriendo por el rostro pecoso y ese vestido tan sugerente...

_Un momento, ¿pensé que era sugerente?_

Intentó concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, no en lo que quería hacer. Su cabeza le recordaba que aquella muchacha apenas tendría diecisiete años, que era una menor y no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. Pero algo más abajo de la cintura, que tenía voz y vida propia, le aseguraba que si ella se lo pedía tampoco causaba un gran daño a la humanidad...

- Creo que te has tomado algo extraño... – dijo por fin, haciendo caso omiso a lo que había en su entrepierna.

- No he bebido nada – respondió la chica, poniendo una cara tan linda que Sirius se obligó a no mirarla a los ojos.

- Tal vez una poción del sexo y...

- Por favor. Acuéstate conmigo – la miró de arriba abajo, y un cosquilleo comenzó a subirle por las piernas hasta llegar a su cintura y recorrer toda su espina dorsal ¿Pero es que esa niña no tenía corazón? ¿No veía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo rechazaba acostarse con una chica?

La separó a regañadientes unos centímetros y pudo comprobar como aún corrían lágrimas por su rostro. Era una carita joven, y las lágrimas en vez de afearla le daba la impresión de ser más débil e indefensa. Sus ojos seguían abiertos de par en par, y resaltaban bajo aquella piel moteada y blanquita.

- Por qué ese afán por acostarte con alguien.

- Porque no lo he hecho nunca – le respondió insinuante, y Sirius se preguntó cuánto tiempo de cordura aguantaría con esa pelirroja delante.

- Me... me... me alegro por ello – tragó saliva y notó cómo la boca se le estaba secando. Ginny ladeó un poco la cabeza, haciendo que mechones le cayeran por el rostro y observó a Sirius con curiosidad.

- ¿Eres gay? – Sirius se separó de ella como si quemase.

- No¡¡¡ A mí me gustan las chicas¡¡ - exclamó ofendido por la pregunta.

- ¿Impotente tal vez? ¿Complejo por el tamaño?

- No¡¡¡ - gritó malhumorado.

- Entonces ¿por qué me rechazas?

Andaba en dirección a él, con ese trajecito tan corto que le bailaba en las caderas y el cabello enmarcando el rostro infantil y sereno. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila diciendo lo que le estaba diciendo? Notó como algo en la entrepierna luchaba por asomar la cabecita.

No me hagas esto ahora, no me traiciones... – se decía -  venga quédate quieto en tu sitio maldita sea¡¡¡ Es una niña¡¡¡

- Eres joven – se excusó, echando a andar hacia atrás, aterrado por el acercamiento de la pelirroja.

- Tú también – repuso indiferente.

- Soy... soy muy malo¡¡¡ Malísimo¡¡¡

- Me da igual

- Eh... yo... no creo en el amor¡¡¡ - intentaba inventarse algo que la impresionase, pero ella parecía poseer buenos reflejos, aparte de unas curvas bastantes vertiginosas, a pesar de su corta edad.

- No estoy enamorada de ti – se encogió de hombros – Solo quiero utilizarte.

- ¿Por qué no te acuestas con Malfoy? – ella paró en seco, haciendo una mueca que a Sirius le pareció divertida.

- Draco no puede – respondió, entre asqueada y enojada por la pregunta – Él vendió mi virginidad a Snape.

- ¿El brujo oscuro? – Ginny asintió y hundió su rostro en sus manos para comenzar a llorar.

- Y yo no quiero hacerlo¡¡¡¡ Él me vendió por mil galeones a ese viejo estúpido¡¡¡¡

- No llores... – Sirius se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, en actitud protectora – Será mejor que te lleve a mi casa, allí podremos hablar con tranquilidad.

La pelirroja levantó el rostro y le sonrió débilmente.

- Me llamo Ginny – el mago le devolvió la sonrisa ¿cómo podía ser tan linda?

- Yo soy Sirius.

****

Sirius vivía en una cabaña en las afueras de Hogsmeade, era muy pequeña, de madera y bastante vieja y destartalada, pero a Ginny le pareció el mejor lugar del mundo.

Con un toque de varita encendió la chimenea y el lugar quedó medianamente alumbrado. Era un piso amplio, más de lo que la pelirroja se había imaginado desde el exterior, al lado izquierdo había dos puertas de roble que permanecían cerradas, mientras que el salón se componía de una mesa con cuatro sillas, un enorme sofá y un butacón frente a la hoguera. De las paredes colgaban cuadros de quidditch y jugadores famosos que se movían observando a la nueva inquilina, mientras que en las repisas puestas aquí y allá descansaban libros de temática variada.

- ¿Vives solo? – preguntó Ginny, ojeando un libro que permanecía abierto sobre la mesa. 

- Antes estaba Terry, pero acabó abandonándome – la pelirroja lo miró curiosa.

- ¿Tu novia?

- No, mi gata – ella rió divertida durante un buen rato, y Sirius descubrió que sentía de nuevo ese cosquilleo subirle por la espalda.

- Tienes que ser un desastre – auguró Ginny, pasando un dedo por la mesa distraída. El chico la observaba detenidamente, y en su interior se preguntaba cómo sería el contacto de ese dedo recorriendo su torso. Se fijó entonces en las piernas llenas de pecas, tan finas y largas... tal vez rodeándole la cintura. El espanto momentáneo se apoderó de él ¿Había pensado en la pelirroja de una manera sexual?

Tu tranquilo, res... respira hondo y... y... ¿tendrá pecas también en el pecho? Por Dios Sirius¡¡¡ No pienses en eso ahora mismo¡¡¡

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando no dar rienda suelta a aquella imaginación desbordante que se estaba apoderando poco a poco de su cabeza y... bueno, y de todo su ser. Al abrirlos de nuevo Ginny estaba a pocos centímetros, y pudo aspirar su aroma, una mezcla entre mora y vainilla que lo estaba dejando bastante atontado. Pasaron unos segundos antes de percatarse de la situación y dando un salto hacia atrás se dirigió directamente a la chimenea.

- ¿Qui... quieres cenar? – soltó aire, maldiciéndose una y otra vez por haber hablado tan rápido y en un tono apenas audible.

Ginny sonrió ampliamente, así que el mago estaba nervioso por su presencia... bueno, era un punto a su favor; de hecho un GRAN punto a su favor.

- Me encuentras atractiva ¿verdad? – la reacción de Sirius fue un CRASH sonoro de los vasos al caer. 

_Joder con la niña_ – se dijo, empezando a recoger el destrozo con la varita – _Me pregunto cómo habrá conseguido seguir virgen y no convertirse en María Magdalena._

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando  notó la presencia de Ginny a su lado,  que agachada recogía alguno de los cristales esparcidos por el piso.

- Ay¡¡ - gritó ella, poniéndose en pie y mirando su mano.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Me corté – le enseñó la mano, por donde ya corría un leve hilo carmesí en dirección a la muñeca. Sirius se acercó la mano pecosa al rostro y después de sacar un pequeño trozo de cristal de la herida comenzó a besarla lentamente, llevándose en sus labios el sabor de su sangre.

Ginny cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, sintiendo el dulce contacto de los labios del moreno, la saliva mezclada con el líquido rojo que ya apenas brotaba y gimió al notar la lengua lamiendo el pequeño hilo que ya iba cercano al codo. La pelirroja rozó con sus dedos el cabello negro del hombre, y lo tuvo que agarrar con fuerza cuando comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos de vuelta a la mano.

Sirius no sabía ni siquiera lo que estaba haciendo, solo seguía al instinto que lo había torturado desde que Ginny apareció escondida en aquella caja que transportaba cervezas de mantequilla, y por primera vez pensó en dónde habría dejado esa niña la mercancía, pero no era hora de preguntar nada, ya que un gemido proveniente de los labios carnosos y delineados de la pelirroja lo animó a continuar su camino. La mano de Ginny se enredó en su cabello, y lo agarró con fuerza, haciendo que sus ojos azules la miraran por primera vez desde que había comenzado. Tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta, sus ojos marrones y enormes permanecían cerrados y con la otra mano se acariciaba el cuello lleno de motas y más motas que Sirius deseó besar una por una. Sonrió divertido ante la reacción de la chica y separó sus labios de su piel cremosa poco a poco.

- Ya no sangra – dijo muy serio, y aquello hizo que Ginny parpadeara varias veces hasta comprender de qué le estaba hablando.

- Ah – es lo único que logró decir. Sirius vio que su escote subía y baja con rapidez y las mejillas estaban tornadas de un rosa que le daban más que nunca un aspecto de niña inocente.

_O te quitas del medio o la desnudas aquí mismo_ – le dijo su mente en un momento de lucidez. 

Se dirigió a una de las puertas y al abrirla dejó ver una estancia bonita compuesta por una amplia cama, un armario, el escritorio lleno de pergaminos y libros revueltos por todo el suelo. Ginny dedujo que era su habitación. Sirius abrió el armario y sacó una toalla.

- Voy a ducharme – logró decir, intentando aparentar seguridad y decisión cuando pasó por el lado de la pelirroja sin mirarla, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando Ginny quedó sola en el salón se dejó caer en el sofá frente a la chimenea, intentando explicarse a sí misma qué era eso que había sentido cuando Sirius le había acariciado la herida. Eran muchas sensaciones, una explosión que invadió todo su cuerpo, pero a pesar de ser tortuosa deseaba que no acabara, que siguiera hasta que... hasta que... la temperatura corporal comenzó a subirle de una forma vertiginosa y al tocarse las mejillas supo al instante que estaban ardiendo ¿Quería acostarse con él de verdad? ¿Con un chico que apenas conocía?  Se mordió el labio inferior y volteó para ver la puerta cerrada del baño, donde se podía escuchar el agua caer amortiguada.

Se imaginó a Sirius con el cabello mojado, el torso blanco al descubierto y los ojos azules muy abiertos bajo el agua. Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, regañándose por pensar así de alguien que seguramente la veía como una niña. Aquello no le hizo gracia, ninguna gracia, y solo recordarlo hacía que frunciera el ceño.

- Como si él fuera muy mayor – dijo en alto, sin poder evitar que una gran frustración le presionara el pecho. ¿Frustración por que no intentó besarla? ¿Realmente ella se hubiera dejado? Sí, había que admitir que se habría dejado sin ninguna dificultad. Con sus dedos rozó casi inconscientemente la herida de la mano, y se la llevó a los labios, queriendo grabar de ese modo lo sucedido hacía tan solo unos minutos.

Sirius había demostrado que le atraía, que sentía algo cuando ella hablaba, se movía o simplemente callaba. Pero sin embargo se había echado atrás cuando podía haberse aprovechado fácilmente de ella. Un calor interno se apoderó del cuerpo de Ginny, una dulzura indescriptible hacia ese hombre que apenas conocía, y en su mente algo le comenzó a golpear insistentemente sin cesar. Miró de nuevo la puerta, concentrada en sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Se llevó así unos minutos hasta que finalmente se decidió.

- Es ahora o nunca – se dijo para darse fuerzas, y finalmente se levantó abriendo la puerta del baño.

****

 Se echó su melena negra hacia atrás, dejando que el agua cayera libremente por la cara y por todo el cuerpo como si le lamiera. Aquello le estaba despejando bastante, sonrió aliviado, porque se dio cuenta de que ya no pensaba en Ginny, ni en sus piernas, ni sus ojos, ni su pelo, ni en cómo serían aquellos pechos y... un momento, pero qué estaba haciendo¡¡¡¡ Se golpeó la sien varias veces para quitarse cualquier pensamiento de la cabeza, y volvió a pasar sus finas manos por su pelo mojado.

Aunque tenía la cortina cubriendo la bañera, veía por una rendija la puerta del baño cerrada y la observaba de vez en cuando, recordando que apenas cuatro centímetros de madera lo separaba del cuerpo moteado y blanquecino de Ginny.

- Es una locura – se dijo en alto, frotando las manos en su rostro y apoyándose en la pared de azulejos negros. Sintió un frío recorrerle el cuerpo desnudo y un estremecimiento se apoderó de él.

- Hace frío – dijo en alto, aún con las manos ocultando su rostro.

- Eso es porque dejé la puerta abierta

Sus ojos azules se abrieron cuando vio que en la bañera con él estaba Ginny. Vestía el mismo trajecito ceñido y suelto a las caderas, pero ésta vez era distinto, muy distinto, porque si antes era sugerente ¿Cómo iba a soportarlo ahora que estaba completamente empapado y pegado al cuerpo fino de la pelirroja?

- No puedes estar aquí¡¡¡¡ - gritó él, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se posasen en las gotas que se perdían por el pequeño escote de la niña, ella siguió su mirada y sonrió.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – preguntó inocente, con el pelo rojo pegado al rostro y de la nariz goteando el agua que caía de la ducha.

- Sí¡¡¡ - exclamó Sirius, pero vio como Ginny comenzó al reírse, y se reía porque mientras afirmaba con la voz negaba con la cabeza. Supo que los colores comenzaban a subir a su rostro, y que no solo eso se estaba elevando en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas, dándole la espalda a la chica.

No la mires¡¡¡ Tú... tú ante todo no... pero es que es imposible no mirarla por Dios¡¡¡ 

Ginny lo agarró por los hombros y le obligó a darse la vuelta hasta que quedaron frente a frente uno del otro.

- Mírame – le dijo muy bajito, casi en un susurro.

- Si te miro yo... – dejo la frase en el aire, pero Ginny comprendió perfectamente lo que le quería decir, porque a ella el espectáculo tampoco le parecía desagradable en absoluto. Sirius completamente desnudo, con su culito respingón al aire, su más que desarrollado cuerpo y aquella espalda tan ancha y blanca... y en la ducha¡¡¡ Con el agua cayéndole hasta... hasta...¡¡¡ La verdad es que  la vista no era nada despreciable.

Ginny alargó sus manos hasta enmarcar el rostro del mago con ellas, y para cuando éste abrió los ojos ella dibujaba en su carita de ángel una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sientes por mí? – aquella pregunta le contrarió hasta casi no poder respirar. ¿Qué le iba a decir, que se había enamorado de ella en apenas tres horas? ¿Qué no quería que se fuera de su vida? ¿Qué la deseaba más que nada en éste mundo? Pero estar con ella significaba estar contra Malfoy y la francesa, y aquello era algo que apenas le importaba, aunque fuera lo más peligroso.

- Yo no siento nada – dijo lo más frío que pudo, intentando que sus ojos no le traicionasen. Pero lejos de separarse Ginny se acercó más, y más, hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

Por un momento Sirius intentó alejarla, pero cuando ella juntó su cuerpo tibio al suyo y sintió cómo hacía un intento torpe de profundizar aquel beso se dejó llevar. Sus manos fueron resbalando hasta las caderas, quedando enredadas en los pliegues del vestido mojado de la pelirroja. La sujetó con fuerza, con posesión y deseo, apretándola fuertemente contra él. Notó como Ginny iba trasladando el beso buscando su cuello, haciendo que Sirius gimiera de placer, hundiendo sus yemas en la cintura de la pelirroja. Ella entonces lo volvió a besar en los labios, sintiendo como en ese beso se mezclaba el agua y la saliva de ambos. Carne contra carne que se buscaban a la desesperada, casi en un intento por saciarse uno del otro, bebiendo y arrasando con todo a su paso, y sin conseguir hartarse el uno del otro.

Sirius se apoyó en la pared de azulejos negros para no caer y Ginny enlazó sus brazos en el cuello del mago, apartándose apenas unos centímetros de su boca y mirándole con aquellos ojos marrones fijos y enormes.

- Cuando dices que no sientes nada por mí – le dijo con su voz firme y decidida – Estás mintiendo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tocando el frío azulejo, y ella se deshizo suavemente de los brazos de Sirius para salir de la ducha en dirección al salón, dejando a su paso pequeños charcos y pisadas de sus pies mojados y desnudos. La vio irse, con el vestido como una segunda piel pegado a su cuerpo moteado. 

_Trampa, a eso se le llama trampa_.

Pensó en como lo había besado, y cómo le correspondió a ese beso. El placer y el deseo de tenerla allí mismo y ella... ¿Qué había hecho para desasirse de él? Dudó unos instantes ¿Realmente aquello había sido una trampa de la pelirroja? 

Salió de la ducha tal y como estaba y se fue tras ella, agarrándola con violencia del brazo y obligándola a mirarle a los ojos azules. 

- ¿Y tú? – le preguntó exasperado - ¿Qué sientes tú por mí, Ginny?

Estaba pálida, y con la luz del fuego reflejada en sus ojos se veía como una persona frágil, delicada y pura.

- Yo solo quiero acostarme contigo, nada más – contestó con furia contenida, sus labios apretados y el cabello pegado a la cara.

Sirius le apartó unos mechones y se quedó mirándola, admirándola. 

Cada centímetro de piel y cada latido que daba ese corazón quería que fuese suyo, cada suspiro y cada trozo tibio de ese cuerpo recorrerlo poco a poco sin prisas, lentamente, dejando marcado cada uno de lo territorios con besos y caricias. Sus ojos azules la recorrieron lentamente, y vio como ella se removía incómoda, intentando escapar sin conseguirlo. La arrastró hacia él, notando la respiración agitada de la chica y sujetándola por ambos brazos la besó.

Sintió el rechazo de la pelirroja, cómo quería desasirse de los brazos fuertes de Sirius, pero finalmente sucumbió a aquel largo y apasionado beso, rodeándole el cuello mientras el mago la empujaba, sin despegar sus labios, hasta llegar a la pared. Apenas le quedaba respiración cuando sus lenguas se encontraron a mitad de camino, pero no por ello interrumpieron el beso, sino que siguieron hasta que Sirius comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos en el labio inferior. Ginny le clavó las uñas en los hombros, y echó la cabeza para atrás, dejando al descubierto su cuello pecoso, donde las gotas resbalaban hasta el escote y se perdían en ese secreto escondido. El chico la observó un poco y le besó el cuello y el escote suavemente. Pero para sorpresa de ella, Sirius se apartó. 

Ginny lo miró confundida ¿qué le ocurría? Él la miraba desde su infinito azul.

- Y ahora la que miente eres tú – le dijo con la respiración entrecortada y del cabello negro goteándole.  

Ella permanecía apoyada en un mueble, respirando con dificultad y sin un ápice de sentimiento en su rostro. 

No la entendía, él no la comprendía, ni siquiera sabía nada de su pasado... y aún así la quería.

- Picante – dijo Ginny de repente, a lo que Sirius la miró extrañado, levantando una ceja.

- ¿Picante? – ella asintió.

- Mi condimento favorito. El Picante le da vida a los alimentos. En un principio lo temes, luego te quema por dentro y deseas que se vaya, pero... – sonrió débilmente – pero luego le da un sabor a tu boca del que nunca te puedes olvidar. – hizo un a pausa y aladió – Pero luego siempre quieres más.

- No lo entiendo – se sinceró el mago, y Ginny soltó una carcajada.

- ¿No? ¿En serio? Bueno, yo te explico.

Se miraron unos instantes y luego la pelirroja se lanzó con frenesí hacia los labios de Sirius, que la acogió como si con su cuerpo volviera a respirar. Se tumbaron en la moqueta y mientras Ginny se preocupaba en explorar el cuello de Sirius éste se aprendía las formas de sus piernas de memoria. A su paso fue subiendo el vestido mojado, descubriendo una a una cada peca, cada mota escondida tras la tela, y escuchaba a la pelirroja susurrar su nombre al aire una y otra vez, ahogándolos en un gemido de vez en cuando.

Le gustaba sentir los labios del mago en su piel, recorrerla cuan mapa del mundo se tratara. Hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta del frío que había pasado, pero ahora notaba la calidez de su lengua y sus labios en el interior de sus muslos. Nunca había experimentado tantas emociones juntas, ni siquiera se había imaginado que aquello fue tan... en fin, tan bueno.

Los dedos estaban enredados en su cabello y la sentía revolverse entre sus brazos y arquear la espalda cuando su lengua húmeda llegaba a sitios prohibidos y nunca antes palpados por el género masculino. Cuando llegó al vientre lo mordisqueó y pasó sus manos frías por los costados de la pelirroja, haciéndola gemir de placer y morderse el labio inferior. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que si seguía más arriba vería los pechos, y se los imaginó delicados y llenos de pecas, miles y millones de pecas esparcidas sin control que le conducían a la locura.

La admiró apoyando la barbilla en su vientre y ella lo buscó con la mirada oscura y la respiración agitada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, el traje en la cintura y una pierna puesta en ángulo mientras la otra se enredaba con la de Sirius.

- No quiero hacerte daño – ella parpadeó varias veces, y luego se acercó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. El mago intentó hablar pero ella lo acalló con el dedo índice, acercándose a su oído le susurró.

- Déjame a mi ahora – se agarró a los hombros de Sirius y lo hizo tumbar en la moqueta, pudiendo de éste modo montar a horcajadas en su cintura. Pasó sus manos por el torso del chico y notó como se estremecía. Lo besó con ternura, recorriendo su lengua por los labios y bajando lentamente hacia su cuello. Luego sus manos por la cintura, haciéndolas resbalar hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. El chico ahogó un gemido y la miró con sus ojos azules muy abierto, mientras que Ginny sonreía triunfante ante lo que provocaba aquel simple gesto.

- Sabes mucho para ser virgen – pudo decir, sofocando a tiempo un gemido. Ella lo miró divertida.

- Vivo en un burdel. Soy virgen, pero no tonta.

Besó su pecho y él volviendo a la realidad comenzó a tantear el borde del vestido. Comenzó a subirlo y Ginny masajeó aquella parte hasta que Sirius no pudo más y la agarró con fuerza para acorralarla entre su cuerpo y la moqueta. Intentó quitarle el vestido con rapidez pero ella lo paró con delicadeza, chistando en señal reprobatoria. Cogió una de las manos del mago y las pasó por debajo del vestido, que ya llegaba de nuevo a la cintura. Aquello excitó bastante a Sirius, que veía como Ginny lo iba conduciendo con lentitud hasta lo prohibido y lo oculto. Notaba cómo arqueaba su espalda cuando sentía las yemas de los dedos del chico recorrerla y de vez en cuando ahogaba un gemido mordiéndose los labios frenéticamente.

Cuando sintió uno de los pechos de la chica lo masajeó, mientras que Ginny conducía la mano restante por el mismo camino. Al llegar la que quedaba a su destino, el vestido estaba lo suficientemente subido como para descubrir unos pechos jóvenes y pecosos, que hicieron a Sirius estremecer. Ginny levantó la espalda y le ayudó a quitarle la tela arrugada y la ropa interior.

La admiró unos segundos desnuda, y como se imaginaba estaba llena de pecas, pecas y más pecas que llegaban al infinito. Pecas grandes, juntas y aisladas, pecas por las que sería capaz de matar. Ginny alzó sus manos al rostro de Sirius y lo besó, abriendo con su lengua la boca del chico y mordiéndole el labio superior.

- Sigue – le dijo en el cuello, notando el roce de sus labios por la zona. Pero el chico no se movió. Ella lo miró, profundizando desde sus ojos marrones a los azules del mago, dándole a entender que quería hacerlo. Y él lo comprendía, claro que la comprendía, pero era tan dulce que... ¿Y si le hacía daño?

- Sigue – repitió ella, enlazando sus piernas a la cintura de Sirius. Éste le acarició el pelo y la besó por todo el rostro, pequeños besos que la hicieron desearlo aún más.

Sirius se colocó lentamente entre sus piernas y la besó por toda la cara, cada centímetro de piel que repetía una y otra vez. Luego pasó a sus labios, lentamente fue penetrándola y ella ahogó un grito en su hombro.

- Shhh... tranquila pequeña – le susurró dulcemente, y ella asintió, aferrándose más que nunca al moreno. Se fue moviendo poco a poco en su interior, sintiendo las uñas clavadas en su espalda y las piernas enlazándole la cintura con fuerza extrema.

- Sirius... – dijo en un gemido, y aquello hizo que el nombrado acelerara un poco más el movimiento.

Ginny estaba asfixiada, completamente asfixiada. Notaba al moreno dentro de ella, moviéndose con delicadeza, besándola de vez en cuando y sintiendo su respiración en el cuello, oculto el rostro y los ojos azules en el hueco.

- Tranquila – le volvió a escuchar una vez más y notó como el movimiento iba acelerándose, sintiendo ella también un placer intenso que llegado un minuto la hizo gritar desesperada justo a la vez que Sirius.

Se quedaron como estaban. Exhaustos y cansados, llenos de perlas de sudor que resbalaban junto con el agua de la ducha anterior. Uno encima del otro, con la moqueta en la espalda de la pelirroja y el fuego reflejado en la del chico debido. 

Aquello había sido genial, increíble, único. Y había sido con él, con Sirius, con el que la había salvado de las garras de Fleur y Draco, con el que había descubierto lo que significaba el deseo y el amor. Le besó el cabello negro y él levantó el rostro, en el que se dibujaba a la perfección una sonrisa.

- Me alegro de que hayas sido tú y no otro – le dijo, besándolo una vez más en los labios.

- Y yo me alegro de tenerte a mi lado – le respondió, pasando una mano por su rostro y llevándose así las gotas que le resbalaban por la sien.

- Pues espero que la hayas disfrutado bien, porque es el último polvo que echas, cabrón.

Ambos miraron hacia la entrada de la cabaña, y se quedaron totalmente paralizados. Ginny tenía los ojos desorbitados, aún no se podía creer lo que veía.

- Draco...

**********************************************************************************************

Pues nada más, hasta aquí llegó el capítulo, que lo suyo me ha costado¡¡¡¡¡ He estado 4 horas hoy y 8 horas ayer para hacer la puñetera escena de cama¡¡¡¡ Bueno nada más que añadir, solo que seáis buenos y dejéis opiniones. 

Besos¡¡¡

                                                    **Shashira**


	3. Capítulo Final

¡Hola! Ante todo perdón por la tardanza, pero es que he estado con los exámenes y no he podido seguir escribiendo hasta hace poquito. Éste es el último capítulo, así que de algo os recompensará la tardanza ¿no? No tendréis que esperar más. Ahora respondo reviews:

* mep1: **Hola niña ^_^. Sé que el hecho de que sea un Sirius/Ginny impone, y mucho, pero a mí me pareció todo un reto el hacerlo y en serio, me he divertido mucho al escribirlo. Olvidarte ya está en camino y Todo igual, que también es el último capítulo ya. Lo del review no fue nada, en serio que me gustó, y gracias a ti por escribir tan bien. Besos.******

* kmila: **¿Y el pacto musa? Bueno te perdono porque leíste el capítulo y te gustó, aunque de verdad tú sabes lo que me costó. De todos modos muchas gracias porque esto sin ti no hubiese sido lo mismo. Por cierto, el capítulo es para ti. Yo también te quiero loca. Y a ver ese capítulo ya Alikma¡¡******

* Agus y Moony : **Ey¡¡ Me ayudaste mucho porque ya soy miembro de la orden siriusiana ole¡¡¡ Es que somos las mejores jajajajaja. Me alegro de que te gustara, perdón por la tardanza ¿si? ****Besitos¡¡¡******

* Jenny Anderson : **Hola¡¡¡ A mí sí que me gustan tus fics, lo que pasa es que últimamente no he tenido tiempo para leer. Todas tus dudas se resuelven ahora, aunque si Draco deja a mi Siri Pooh malherido lo mato... o me lo llevo a mi casita :P. Besos¡¡¡******

* MEIKO : **El libro es tuyo cuando quieras, y me alegro que te gustase Cactus, no sé qué haría sin tu apoyo¡¡¡ Éste capítulo dedicado a ti también, por buena amiga. Te quiero¡¡¡ Por cierto, ¿corre sangre...?******

* PENELOPE BLACK: **Pues ahora te pondrá el mensaje que llega el capítulo tres y último. Picante es, pero digamos que me gusta hacer fics diferentes, y éste es un invento. Besitos¡¡¡******

* Aicha: **Loca¡¡¡¡ Los postdata te los podrías haber ahorrado¡¡ Qué vergüenza al leerlos¡¡¡ Que no soy tan buena¡¡¡ Aunque debo de decir que me subes bastante la moral... todo hay que decirlo. Y ahora lee, que espero que te guste. Besos¡¡¡******

* Jeru: **Oye me tienes que hablar de esa historia paralela a la mía ¿eh? Busca mi hotmail y me agregas, que estaré encantada de hablar contigo. Por cierto al Draco/Ginny le gana el Draco/Herm¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡ :P******

* Yussi : **¿En serio?******

* Patricya Weasley : **Gracias por el halago y sigo. Besitos¡¡¡******

* Bere Radcliffe: **A mí Sirius me encanta, y si ya me encantó n el tercer libro en el quinto ni te digo, pero no cuento por si no leíste. Las escenas se hacen lo que se puede, muchas horas y a ver qué sale. Espero que éste te guste igual. Besos¡¡******

* PATTY : **No es maquiavélica¡¡¡ Es... Picante :P. Gracias por todo, en serio. Besitos¡¡¡******

* Arwen chan : **Subió la temperatura ¿eh? Jajajajajaja. Tus fics son buenos, en serio, ya leí, pero es que no tengo tiempo para nada¡¡¡¡ Yo seguiré leyendo. Besos¡¡ Gracias¡¡******

* Mirelle: **Bien mas fans de Sirius¡¡¡ Oye pero que quede claro que él es mío ¿eh? No vale arrebatarme el novio... Besos¡¡¡******

* Denisse : **Draco se va a poner multicolor Jajajajaja, sino mira el capítulo. Besos¡¡******

* Igni: **Gracias por lo de obra maestra, si, si lo sigo. Gracias¡¡¡******

* Lucía: **Hola¡¡¡ El relato de Pérez – Reverte se llama "Un asunto de Honor" y tiene su versión en película llamada "Cachito". Deberías leerlo, es el mejor escritor español en estos momentos. Besos¡¡ Y Gracias¡¡¡******

FIC & FIN DEDICADO A MEIKO Y KMILA, POR TODO LO QUE HEMOS PASADO JUNTAS. ¡OS QUIERO!

**********************************************************************************************

Capítulo 3: Picante 

Había notando el calor de la chimenea hacía tan solo unos segundos, también el roce de sus pieles, el tacto de aquellos labios, y las pecas que había contado hasta saciarse... pero todo había cambiado con la llegada de Malfoy. Ahora un frío intenso se apoderaba de su cuerpo, extendiéndose desde la espina dorsal a las extremidades a toda velocidad. Bajo él estaba Ginny, que respiraba con dificultad por el nerviosismo y la situación. Malfoy por su parte no les quitaba ojo de encima. Tenía una mano en la cintura, y puso en la mesa una bolsa pequeña de terciopelo negra sin dejar de apuntar con la varita, desafiante.

- Si mueves un solo músculo no sales vivo – le amenazaba, pasando sus ojos grises del chico a la pelirroja.

- ¿Cómo nos encontraste? – preguntó Ginny, llena de ira y odio hacia Draco. El rubio sonrió con aire de suficiencia, sacando de su túnica algo que parecía una cerveza de mantequilla.

- Cuando cambias una mercancía por otra... – abrió la botella y bebió un poco, sin apartar sus fríos ojos de la pareja, dejándola después del trago al lado de la bolsa que había depositado minutos atrás – No debes dejar la que sobra tirada en cualquier lado, porque te pueden descubrir.

Hizo un gesto con la varita para que se levantaran del suelo. Ginny y Sirius recogieron las cosas rápidamente y se pusieron sus ropas, ante la atenta vigilancia de Malfoy. 

Aquello parecía el final de todo, de la vida y de lo ocurrido. El moreno miró un momento a la niña, que de nuevo llevaba aquel trajecito suelto a las caderas, sus ojos marrones muy abiertos y el cuerpo tembloroso y blandito lleno de pecas. Y luego observó a Malfoy, que asistía a todo con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro afilado. Entonces pensó en lo que le pasaría a ella si se la llevaban, lo que sufriría cuando Snape la tuviera entre sus brazos o las noches en el maldito burdel haciendo lo que hacía Fleur y que ni quería imaginar. Una ira nueva comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, una ira que se convirtió en frustración cuando veía que no tenía nada que hacer, que los malos estaba ahí, frente a ellos, y que venían bien armados.

Draco anduvo hasta ellos, quedándose a pocos centímetros de distancia y pasando la varita distraída por los bajos del vestido de Ginny, que temblaba al sentir el contacto de la madera.

- Nunca te toqué porque Fleur me convenció de que serías un buen partido – le dijo con fingida inocencia, haciendo una mueca divertida mientras se alzaba de hombros – Mucho dinero a cambio de tu miserable virginidad, un lujazo ¿y ahora maldita? Mírate: Te has acostado con el primero que se cruzó en tu camino. – Ginny miró al suelo, fijando la vista en algo lejano. Luego alzó el rostro, altivo y desafiante con una sonrisa dibujada.

- ¿Celoso Malfoy? – preguntó con malicia la pelirroja, haciendo que Draco la mirara fijamente con aquel gris que la helaba desde la entrañas hasta el más escondido rincón de su piel. Se acercó a ella, sintiendo la respiración agitada del rubio que tenía las aletas de la nariz dilatadas.

- No tientes a tu suerte Ginny, no lo hagas – y le asestó un golpe en la cara que la tumbó en el suelo. 

Sirius hizo ademán de irse hacia el rubio pero él lo volvió a señalar con la varita, desafiante.

- Ni se te ocurra – le dijo con ira, mirando complacido como la pelirroja se removía en el suelo. Tenía el cabello desordenado, y algunos mechones le caían sobre el rostro pecoso, ocultando el resultado de lo que él creía una hazaña. Por su parte Sirius lo observaba con rencor, los puños cerrados y mascullando entre dientes palabras de odio hacia Draco.

- Te arrepentirás de esto, Malfoy -  los nudillos de sus manos estaban blancos y la cara contorsionada por la tensión del momento. El rubio soltó una carcajada diabólica, dándole un aspecto maquiavélico.

- ¡Pobre Sirius Black! – gritó, cogiendo a continuación a Ginny por el pelo y levantándola con violencia – Mira por lo que has arriesgado tu miserable vida – la pelirroja tenían los ojos muy abierto y respiraba por la boca con dificultad, de dónde salía un hilo fino de sangre. El moreno la observó con ternura, intentando decirle en silencio todo lo que sentía en aquello momentos. El rostro pálido de Draco se hundió en el cuello de Ginny, aspirando su aroma y riendo como un loco ante la mueca de asco de la chica y las miradas de odio de Sirius.

- La arriesgué por lo que más quiero. Y no me arrepiento de nada. – y al terminar de pronunciar las últimas palabras escuchó como la niña pronunciaba su nombre con los ojos marrones dilatados y el pecho subiendo y bajando en acelerados movimientos. Hasta asustada estaba guapa. Pareció que Malfoy le había leído el pensamiento

- ¿Es bonita verdad? – preguntó, apartando los mechones pelirrojo que le caían por la cara a la niña, sin esperar ninguna respuesta del moreno prosiguió –¿Sabes? Le devolveré los mil galeones a Snape, - señaló la bolsa de terciopelo negra que había encima de la mesa -  y como castigo dejaré que la tenga cuantas veces quiera – la niña se removió entre sus brazos pero Draco la tenía bien sujeta por el cabello. 

- ¡Eres un rastrero! – murmuró Sirius ante el rubio, que ni se inmutó ante el insulto – ¡Te mataré!.

Malfoy volvió a soltar una carcajada irónica.

- No digas cosas que no vas a cumplir, Black – escupió las palabras como si tuvieran veneno.

- Draco tiene razón Sirius, no digas mentiras – Ginny hablaba con los dientes apretados, y de repente se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente del rubio, que soltó una exclamación de angustia en cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación. Ginny estaba apuntándole con una varita al pecho sacada de la nada y Malfoy la miraba con la cara desencajada por el horror 

- Aquí quién te va a matar soy yo – dijo la niña mientras hacía un movimiento seco con la varita - _¡Expelliarmus!_

Draco fue lanzado hacia atrás y su varita fue a parar a la mano derecha de Ginny, que lo apuntaba ahora con ambas. Las manos le estaban temblando, pero no parecía asustada ni cohibida, sino todo lo contrario, por una vez Sirius vio en sus ojos marrones un odio incontrolado. El rubio por su parte se arrastraba por el suelo, dolorido por el ataque e incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Sirius se acercó a la pelirroja, sorprendido por los reflejos de la niña.

- ¿Desde cuando tenías la varita en tu posesión? – Ginny se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa en sus labios y mirada centelleante.

- La vi mientras nos daba su charlita. – observó a Malfoy unos segundos, que negaba con la cabeza, su rostro reflejaba la ira y el miedo que sentía por las venas en aquellos momentos -  Me las ingenié para que se enfadara y me pegara, fue entonces cuando aproveché para hacerme con ella.

- Traidora – gimió el rubio desde el suelo y ella lo miró desafiante, con los ojos marrones muy abiertos e inexpresivos – Fleur y yo te hemos educado, te dimos un techo y comida ¿así nos pagas maldita niña?

- ¡Tú nunca me diste nada! – gritó ella, con la furia reflejada en su mirada – Me teníais allí porque os convenía, porque era vuestro negocio y una mano de obra barata. – se acercó a Draco con las varitas alzadas en sendas manos – Cuántas veces me dejasteis sin comer, y cuántas otras encerrada con las ratas en el sótano del bar ¿y quieres que te deje vivir? ¿Crees que te lo mereces? – soltó una carcajada al aire desprovista de sentimiento alguno – No mereces ni la pena, Malfoy, ni la mísera pena...

Sirius la sujetó con delicadeza de un brazo, temeroso de que hiciese alguna locura.

- Ginny... – ella se zafó con violencia, mirándolo con aquellos ojos oscuros que estaban cristalinos

- ¡No! – le gritó, haciendo que el corazón de Sirius se encogiera al verla de aquella manera, con una sed de venganza hacia Draco Malfoy desconocida – Me ha tenido años esclavizada, a su maldita merced...

- Ginny tranquila – le susurró Sirius con paciencia, pero ella solo negaba con la cabeza. De repente se echó a llorar como una niña pequeña, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del moreno, que la notaba temblar contra su piel. La veía tan inocente, con las lágrimas multiplicando aquel mundo de pecas que inundaba su carita.

- Tú no lo entiendes – le dijo entre sollozos, haciendo que el corazón del chico se paralizara – Tú... no lo entiendes.

Pero lo entendía, claro que lo entendía. Cómo no saber lo que pasaba por aquellos momentos en la cabeza de Ginny cuando él había estado en el burdel donde creció, donde supuso que la niña vio tanto y tan pronto, cuando en vez de jugar a muñecas jugaba entre borrachos y magos tenebrosos, con un malo malvado llamado Malfoy que la encerraba en la fortaleza que sería el burdel a tan temprana edad para ella. 

Observó a Draco en el suelo, respirando con furia y los dientes apretados, esperando cualquier error para poderlos asaltar de nuevo. Su pelo rubio caía a mechones desordenados en el rostro afilado, y su sonrisa burlesca había sido cambiada por una seriedad que hasta en la distancia resultaba escalofriante. Deslizó una de sus manos por los brazos desnudos de Ginny y sin mucho esfuerzo pudo hacerse con su varita. Mientras apuntaba a Malfoy, recitó un hechizo que sabía de memoria y al instante aparecieron unas cuerdas que agarraron al rubio sin que él se rebelara ante lo que sucedía.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó la pelirroja, desganada y aún apoyada en el pecho de Sirius, sintiendo el moreno las lágrimas secas en su piel y la carne tibia contra la suya. La abrazó con dulzura, acariciándole la espalda y tocando con sus yemas la tela húmeda del vestido. Miró por la ventana. Fuera el cielo se teñía de un gris que anunciaba el alba, y respiró profundamente cuando se dio cuenta de que todo había acabado por fin.

- Nos vamos – respondió con seguridad – Tu, yo y mi moto – convocó una bolsa de viaje y comenzó a meter lo más necesario en ella – Nos vamos... en éste instante...

Ginny no hacía nada, solo se abrazaba a sí misma sentada en el sofá, mirando la chimenea donde aún quedaba los restos de una hoguera abundante. Draco sin embargo parecía tranquilo, sereno y no mostraba ningún signo de rabia o furia. Reía en silencio y de vez en cuando chasqueaba la lengua para llamar la atención de alguno de los inquilinos sin conseguirlo.

Sirius memorizaba en su cabeza todo lo que llevaba en la bolsa, intentando mantener alguno de sus sentidos puesto en lo que demonios estuviera haciendo. Miró de reojo a Malfoy, que tenía ladeada la cabeza mientras negaba con la cabeza sin decir nada, inmerso en pensamientos. Luego sus ojos azules se posaron en Ginny, que descansaba frente a la chimenea. Tenía restos de lágrimas en el rostro y temblaba levemente. Sirius se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro pecoso y descubierto. La pelirroja le sonrió distraída y se acurrucó más entre los cojines.

- ¿Estás bien? – le susurró cerca del oído, pasándole un brazo por la cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo. A pesar de la humedad del vestido podía sentir su carne tibia bajo la tela, y no pudo reprimir el deseo de besar con delicadeza el hombro descubierto, rozándole los mechones rojos la mejilla.

- Aún no me creo nada lo que ha pasado – sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en la hoguera inexistente y Sirius la sintió lejos de allí, tan lejos que era difícil de alcanzar.

- Bueno, no pienses en eso ahora – respondió el chico, frunciendo un poco el cejo cuando le echó un breve vistazo a Draco, que sonreía con malicia atado en el suelo.

- ¡Pobre parejita! ¿De verdad creéis que os voy a dejar marchar tan fácilmente? – rió abiertamente y bufó, más lleno de diversión que de rabia. – No pararé hasta tenerla de nuevo Black – sus ojos centellearon de rabia e indignación - ¿Entiendes? Nunca te librarás de mi ¡Nunca!.

Sirius se levantó del sofá de un salto y se dirigió hacia Draco empuñando la varita. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, pero Ginny se lo impidió interponiéndose en su camino.

- No hagas nada de lo que después te arrepientas – le dijo pasando sus ojos oscuros de Malfoy a Sirius.

- ¡Ginny mírale! ¡No va a parar hasta que termine con nosotros! – La pelirroja posó sus manos en el pecho del chico y  lo besó con ternura, demorándose un poco en morderlos y lamerlos. Al separarse Sirius pudo ver que una lágrima correr silenciosa y una voz desesperada salió de sus labios.

- Déjalo... sólo déjalo – El moreno asintió con la cabeza, confundido ante aquella actitud y la otra. No comprendía el porqué del cambio, ni siquiera la causa de las lágrimas. Ginny mientras tanto se había acercado a la mesa para coger la bolsa de viaje.

- ¿Nos vamos? – sin esperar respuesta enlazó una de sus manos a la de Sirius y juntos se encaminaron hacia la puerta, escuchando a sus espaldas los gritos de Draco.

- ¡Maldita Niña estúpida!¡Vete que ya te encontraré!¡Y acabarás en el burdel donde naciste, donde te criaste y donde te pudrirás año tras año hasta que mueras!

Sirius intentó dar un paso para salir al exterior, donde el alba ya dejaba salir los rayos de sol pero Ginny estaba quieta en el umbral de la entrada. Quieta, muy quieta, mirando al infinito con esos ojos marrones que observaban todos con interés y sabiduría. Levantó la vista y miró a Sirius, y con una sonrisa en los labios lo besó para apartarse con violencia cuando se apoderó de la varita. Con paso decidido se acercó hasta Draco, que al ver el objeto tenía sus ojos grises muy abiertos, dejando ver un pánico que lo embargaba.

- Ginny no serás... ca...capaz de... – balbuceó – ...Ginny por favor no... – la pelirroja negó con la cabeza, mientras Sirius miraba toda la escena desde la puerta sin moverse.

- Te lo mereces – respondió la niña tajante, empuñando con fuerza la varita. Y pocos segundos después pronunció con voz segura las palabras que cambiaron todo para siempre.

**********************************************************************************************

Respiró hondo, muy hondo, admirando el bello paisaje que se mostraba ante ella. Los árboles danzaban al compás del viento y las flores tenían gotas de rocío descansando en sus hojas. Una ráfaga de viento la hizo estremecer y ajustarse mejor la capa de viaje oscura que caía de cualquier forma de sus hombros. 

- ¿Lista para la expedición? – Sirius sonreía a su lado como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Cargaba una bolsa al hombro y otra de menor tamaño la llevaba en la otra mano. Ambos se montaron en la moto después de descargar los bártulos en el asiento del copiloto (N/A: Ya dije que me imagino una moto antigua). El moreno carraspeó exagerando y giró a medias su melena negra, dejando ver sus ojos azules por encima del hombro.

- ¿A dónde la llevo, Madame? – Ginny se agarró a su cintura, estrechándolo hasta quedar su boca a pocos centímetros del oído del chico.

- El mar – susurró – Siempre quise ver el mar.

Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano, en señal militar.

- ¡Sí señora! – y la moto arrancó de manera estruendosa, suspendiéndose en el aire antes de realizar una caída en picado y volver a volar alto, muy alto, donde Ginny veía las casas que parecían de juguete. 

El viento le azotaba el cabello pelirrojo, haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro. Y rió, rió como no lo había hecho en horas, tal vez desde que había comenzado toda esa aventura. Y en esa risa que duró por segundos ( y tal vez minutos) descargó todo lo que llevaba por dentro: La ira, el amor, la ternura, furia, consuelo, tristeza... Por un momento pensó en Draco Malfoy, pero el recuerdo se fue cuando una ráfaga de viento hizo que la moto tuviera que bajar un par de metros.

- Tardaremos en llegar- gritó Sirius por encima del hombro - ¿Por qué no duermes un poco... si puedes?

Ginny asintió, pegando su rostro a la espalda del muchacho y cerrando sus ojos. Dejándose llevar y llevar... y llevar... hasta que se adentró en el más intranquilo de los sueños.

****************************************************************************************

Cuando Sirius vio la cara de Ginny al contemplar el mar desde sus ojos marrones decidió que había merecido la pena perder la vida con tal de observar ese rostro una vez más. Sus ojos marrones enmarcados por las cejas pelirrojas, y el cabello del mismo color azotándose por el viento.

-¡El Mar! – gritó descalzándose los zapatos y metiendo sus pies en el agua salada. 

Sus brazos pecosos se sumergían para dejar que cayera sobre su cuello y carita, echando miradas de vez en cuando a Sirius, que esperaba en la orilla con las manos en los bolsillos. Su cuerpo saltaba cuando las olas llegaban con demasiada fuerza, empapándole los muslos y el vestido, que se pegaba a la piel entre pliegues. 

Y entonces Sirius descubrió que no hacía falta nada más en su vida para ser feliz, solo la presencia de esa niña, de su sonrisa y su mirada, de la piel cálida que lo envolvía y aquellos ojos que lo desnudaban al instante de que tuvieran contacto, como si fuera el libro más sabio que existiera. Aquella mirada que lo embargaba y que nunca había tenido necesidad de poseer hasta aquella noche, horas atrás que pasaron juntos y que el tiempo paró para ellos. Porque uno y uno eran dos, y solo dos, y era lo único que necesitaba. 

Su vida... simplemente era su vida.

La vio venir corriendo hasta él, para arrastrarlo hasta el agua fría. Su piel bajo el sol mañanero se tornaba más pecosa y en un tono rosáceo hermoso, que le daba aspecto de que al tacto sería como la de un bebé. Una ola les cogió de improvisto y los mojó entero, sintiendo su melena negra pegada al rostro y a Ginny abrazada a su cintura, sin desdibujar ni por un segundo aquella dulce sonrisa de su cara. Luego fijó su vista en el mar, apartándose los mechones rojos mientras Sirius observaba como las gotas se perdían en los huecos de la piel y el vestido.

- Creo que me he enamorado de ti.

Lo dijo así, tranquila y serena, con el sonido del mar al morir en la orilla de fondo. Y frente a él no vio a la niña inocente que había salvado del malo malísimo de la historia, sino a una mujer hecha y derecha, con un pasado que se podría borrar con facilidad y un futuro que pasaría a su lado. Y por primera vez Sirius descubrió que el "tu y yo" existía también para ellos dos.

- Pues yo también te quiero – al escuchar esas palabras Ginny lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos, atentos a cada movimiento o reacción.

- Ah, qué bien entonces ¿no? 

- Sí... – respondió aturdido – Supongo que sí.

La pelirroja le sonrió una última vez antes de correr hacia la moto y sacar de una de las bolsas una urna transparente. La llevó hasta la orilla donde estaba Sirius esperándola. Dentro descansaba una rata blanca, y pequeña que corría de un lado a otro con aspecto de desesperada.

- ¿Lo escuchas Malfoy? Nos queremos. Él y yo – le dijo Ginny al animalito, que con sus ojos grises la observaba furioso, enseñando sus grandes paletas – Y seremos felices comiendo perdices, como en los cuentos muggles.

Sirius frunció el ceño, divertido.

- A mí no me gustan las perdices – la niña se encogió de hombros, volviendo su vista otra vez a la rata blanca.

- Es una metáfora, puedes comer lo que quieras – el hombre veía a la rata rasgar los papeles de periódico con furia mientras lanzaba grititos.

- No sé como se te ocurrió convertirlo en rata – golpeó varias veces el cristal, intentando llamar la atención del animal, pero éste le volvió la espalda orgulloso, mientras se metía en un pequeño nido a dormir. – Éste sigue siendo tan Malfoy como antes.

- Pero es un Draco que no nos dará problemas – aclaró Ginny. Luego paso su mirada de la urna a Sirius para luego observar la moto, que estaba aparcada a pocos metros de distancia - ¿Tenemos dinero suficiente para dormir en algún lado?

- Tenemos más que eso – exclamó Sirius, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negra. El bicho de nuevo comenzó a chillar, acalorado, y el moreno vio como su nariz se teñía de rosa. Ginny parpadeó un instante sin saber qué decir.

- Bonita bolsa – respondió por fin - ¿qué es?

- El final feliz de la historia –  respondió Sirius, abriendo la bolsa con cuidado. Los galeones dorados cayeron como cascadas entre las manos del moreno y la pelirroja, que reía entre sorprendida y entusiasmada.

- ¡Aquí hay mucho dinero! – gritaba sin poder creer lo que veía.

- Exactamente mil galeones. Draco los llevó a la casa y los cogí prestado – hizo una mueca con la boca, y prosiguió - Los usaremos para montar un negocio – la niña frunció el ceño ante aquella revelación.

- ¿Un negocio? ¿Tú y yo? – Sirius asintió, notando como el calorcito le subía por el cuerpo al escuchar ese "tu y yo" tan bonito en sus labios. Levantó las manos en un gesto de abarcar toda la playa, asintiendo de nuevo, satisfecho.

-  Un bar, aquí, en el mar – echó a andar seguido por la pelirroja, que soltó la urna en la arena – Podríamos ocuparnos de él y descansar en los inviernos... se coge dinero. Aunque es duro... pero seremos capaces.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro

Se giró para ver donde se encontraba y pudo ver con satisfacción que solo lo separaban de su cuerpo centímetros escasos que eran fáciles de cubrir. La acercó enlazándola por la cintura, besándola suavemente en los labios, sintiendo cada palpitar de su pecho, de sus venas y de su sangre. El pum - pum acelerado de cuando alguien está enamorado. De cuando ÉL estaba enamorado. Y solo era ella, solo con ella.

- Picante – dijo Ginny, notando el aliento entre sus labios. La olas rompían a sus pies y el sol los bañaba con sus cálidos rayos de la mañana ya avanzada.

- Te quiero – concluyó él, pero ella solo volvió a sonreír contra su boca repitiendo una y otra vez la misma palabra, sintiendo Sirius que cada una era un ladrillo de su nueva casa. De su nueva vida.

- Picante, picante, picante, picante...

- ¿Qué dijiste? – ambos sonrieron y ahogando la palabra en sus labios lo repitió.

- Picante...

                                                                 **_FIN_**

**********************************************************************************************

**Agradecer ante todo el tiempo que habéis perdido leyendo la historia, y también espero que os guste el final, porque me ha costado lo suyo el hacerlo. Dar las gracias especialmente a Camila, mi musa personal, que me ayuda cuando mi inspiración flaquea. Y a Meiko, mi mejor amiga, que aunque estés lejitos te sigo queriendo igual o más que siempre, recuerda eso. También a todos aquellos que dejasteis reviews o que solo leéis la historia. De verdad muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo. **

**Besos. **

**                                                                     _Shashira_**


End file.
